


i see your eyes (as she walks by)

by banditoheart (2space_lesbo1)



Series: Snowboard One Shots [5]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fix-It, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M, Makeup, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/banditoheart
Summary: Langa couldn't stay focused on the race against Joe.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Snowboard One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190897
Comments: 11
Kudos: 303





	i see your eyes (as she walks by)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i KNOW i just posted a fic last night but i saw this idea on tumblr and i wrote it and i wanted to share it cause it's really short anyway
> 
> which, speaking of my tumblr, it's @le0watch ! i post a lot of other drabbles like this there that i don't post here! so if you want more fics like this by me check me out there :3
> 
> anYWAY I HOPE YALL ENJOY THIS BITESIZE FLUFF

The wind screams past him as he pushes to keep up with Joe, his body leaning forward, his feet solid on his board. He keeps his center of gravity in his stomach, even as he leans his front further and further forward. 

He didn't want to lose this beef. Even if Reki wasn't there, even if his heart was as loud as he was used to, even if it was still hard to get into it. 

He wants to win. Maybe then, since Reki is there, watching, he would be so impressed by Langa’s skating again he'd finally come and talk to him. 

That was wishful thinking, and he knows that, but it was the only driving force he could muster. 

He just wants to see Reki again. He'd do anything to see him again, including winning this race. 

He turns a particularly sharp corner, leaning his body the way it is supposed to, keeping his knees bent. He does his best to focus, to keep his eyes locked on the path ahead of him but…

His gaze keeps drifting to the sides, unconsciously searching the crowds, even now. He knows Reki is here. He  _ knows _ it. 

Because of his distracted focus, he's slowing down, hardly making his turns, hardly staying on his board. He's still going at a breakneck speed, but he's a lot more wobbly, unbalanced, and out of control. 

It's when he turns a particularly sharp corner that he finally sees it: a shot of familiar red hair, hidden just beneath a green hoodie. He knows that shade of red anywhere, and his heart leaps into his throat as he angles his trajectory towards the person that red is connected to, hardly even noticing he's veered from the path until he's shouting his name, “Reki!!”

Reki had been watching the race with dulled eyes- dulled eyes that shouldn't be so dull and tired and  _ not filled with happiness _ \- that rips at Langa’s heart. He doesn't want Reki to be sad. He doesn't want Reki to be heartbroken. He wants to hug him and hold him close, to smooth his hair back and try and pull a smile back onto his face. To finally tell him how happy he makes him feel, how special he is to him. 

Because Reki was so,  _ so _ special to Langa. He'd worked his way into the Canadian’s fortified heart ages ago, making himself at home. Langa hadn't ever thought he'd let anyone get so close to him again after his father died, and yet, Reki was there, shining like the sun on a rainy night. 

Langa can't help but have his life revolve around Reki, like he was the moon to Reki’s sun. 

Reki’s eyes widen when he sees Langa barreling towards him, his shoulders hiking up. His eyes dart side to side, as though looking for an escape, but Langa had seen him, and he wasn't going to let him get away again. 

He stumbles off of his skateboard when it hits a particularly large rock, not even paying attention to the confused yelling of the people watching. He doesn't care what they think. He doesn't care that he just left the race. All that he cares about was Reki standing  _ right there and the fact he could finally properly talk to him- _

His skateboard goes flying in the opposite direction from the way he's running, and he doesn't even care. His feet hit the ground hard as he runs full speed towards Reki, his heart pounding in the way it did when he'd first started to skateboard. Reki looks ready to run, like a rabbit spotted by a wolf. 

No, that wasn't right. If Reki was a rabbit, then so was Langa. He'd never hurt Reki again, intentionally or not. He'd always be tuned into Reki’s emotions, and adhere to them properly. He loved Reki so much, after all, so he wouldn't mind. 

He finally reaches Reki, and he throws his arms around the shorter boy’s shoulders. He's moving on instinct now, his lips crashing down on Reki’s own. 

The world seems to stop as their lips make contact, sparks flying around them. Reki’s lips are soft and warm, even if they were slightly chapped. Their lips fit perfectly together, and Langa can't believe he hadn't done this  _ sooner _ . Why wouldn't he? Reki was so damn kissable. 

Reki’s breath catches in his throat, his body stiffening beneath Langa's arms, his eyes so wide Langa is partly afraid they're going to pop out of his skull. Langa’s heart somehow picks up into even greater speed, almost painful, but he doesn't care, because  _ he's kissing Kyan Reki _ . 

And, gods, Kyan Reki is kissing him back now, his eyes finally slipping shut as he leans into the kiss, a couple of tears sliding free of his eyes. And Langa can't allow that. He unravels his arms from Reki’s shoulders, cupping his cheeks and brushing the tears from his cheeks. 

Reki’s hands travel up to his shoulders, resting there lightly. 

They don't move for some time, and Langa just knows everyone is watching, but he doesn't care.  _ He's kissing Kyan Reki _ . 

He reluctantly pulls away a few minutes later, Reki letting out a small noise of protest that has Langa’s stomach swimming with heat and butterflies and he wants to kiss him again but he has to tell him. Or else he may never know. 

“I love you, Reki,” he blurted the words out quickly, not wanting to possibly second guess himself. Especially not now, with Reki string up at him with a blush spread across his face in the cutest way. Not when he's staring up at Langa with admiration and confusion and love all at once. “You're important to me- please never leave my side again.” 

Reki’s eyes scrunch at the corners as his lips tremble, more tears sliding free as he lets out a small sob. He looks as though he could hardly believe the words. And maybe he couldn't. But Langa would make sure to fix that. He'd make sure to let Reki know just how special and important and amazing he really is. 

“O-okay,” Reki stuttered, and Langa pulled him back into his arms, pressing his face into his chest and holding the back of his head. He would hold Reki there as long as he needed to- to keep him safe from the world and his own thoughts. He would protect Reki to the best of his abilities from this day forth. “I… I love you, too.” 

Langa squeezes him closer. The world fades to nothing around him, focused on Reki and Reki only. 

He doesn't win the race. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments!!


End file.
